This invention relates to tandem axle suspensions typical in highway and off-highway vehicles.
Overall width of trucks and trailers is limited by regulations and suspension springs are generally located as close to the tires as possible for maximum vehicle stability. Spring deflection is usually compromised for vehicle stability resulting in a harsher ride than is desirable. In prior art, efforts to attain better vehicle stability within said vehicle width limits have been generally complicated, costly, or impractical, particularly so with drive axles.
Furthermore, tandem axle suspensions predominantly used in trucks and trailers have close axle spacing for best performance in traction and axle articulation. This close spacing has prohibited the practical use of rubber, air or coil springs in the narrow space between tandem tires.
This invention overcomes the problems herein described by providing for wider than normal spring spacing thereby improving vehicle stability and ride.
The main objective of this invention is to provide a simple low cost suspension system with improved stability and ride.
Another objective is to provide for wider than normal spring spacing.
Another objective is to provide for close axle spacing.
Another objective is to provide for a verticle member between tandem tires for transmitting ground forces to the suspension spring.
Another objective is to provide for vehicle height adjustment in the suspension.
Other objectives and advantages will be apparent in the following description, drawings and claims.